


Dazed

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Romance, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves that look on Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> And a last porny and slightly romantic drabble, mixing and matching the team. Written for the non-McShep Valentine's challenge on SGA Saturday.

“You’re intimidatingly hot, you know?” Rodney protests. “I mean, how can I compete with all—” he flails helplessly in Ronon’s direction. 

Ronon preens a little, grinning.

“Don’t have to,” says Ronon, manhandling him briskly onto the bed. Action’s what works with Rodney, and at heart he’s a pragmatist. Ronon respects that; he is, too. 

He gets Rodney’s cock free and swallows it down; it’s nice and thick and he hums with pleasure. Rodney whimpers and scrabbles at the bedspread.

“So hot,” Rodney whispers, and Ronon knows his eyes will be wide—dazed and disbelieving. 

He loves that look on Rodney.


End file.
